sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χετταίοι
Χετταίοι Hittites , Χεττίτες, Χιττίτες, Χεττείμ Ορθότερα, Νέσσιοι ή Νυσαίοι Οι Χετταίοι, λαός ινδοευρωπαϊκής καταγωγής, εγκαταστάθηκαν στις πεδιάδες της Μικράς Ασίας στη 2η χιλιετία π.Χ. και ίδρυσαν τις πόλεις τους, που τις οχύρωσαν με σειρές από τείχη, στα πιο νευραλγικά σημεία της χώρας τους, στα περάσματα των μεγάλων δρόμων των καραβανιών. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες της 1ης χιλιετηρίδας αγνοούσαν την ύπαρξη των Χετταίων. Είναι όμως αρκετά πιθανόν η ηχώ τους να διατηρήθηκε μέσα στους μύθους και να μετεξελίχθηκε στις Αμαζόνες. Δημογραφία Πρωτεύουσά τους ήταν η Άττοσα (Hattusa), το σημερινό Μπογάζ-κιοϊ, στις όχθες του ποταμού Άλυ, όπου στις ανασκαφές βρέθηκε πλήθος από πολύτιμες επιγραφές, γραμμένες στις δύο γλώσσες που ανέπτυξε, τη σφηνοειδή και την ιερογλυφική, που δεν έχει ακόμα αποκρυπτογραφηθεί. Άλλη μεγάλη πόλη των Χετταίων ήταν η Καρχέμιδα στην Συρία, στη δεξιά όχθη του ποταμού Ευφράτη, που περιβαλλόταν από τρεις σειρές τειχών. Οικονομία Οι Χετταίοι ήταν λαός κύρια γεωργικός και κτηνοτροφικός. Ασχολούνταν και με τη μεταλλουργία. Με πρώτες ύλες, που τις προμηθεύονταν από τις γειτονικές χώρες, κατασκεύαζαν περίφημα χάλκινα και σιδερένια αντικείμενα. Τέχνη Την τέχνη των Χετταίων, που δεν ενδιαφέρεται για την κομψότητα και την ομορφιά, τη γνωρίζουμε από τα πολυάριθμα ανάγλυφα πάνω στους βράχους της χώρας που παριστάνουν πολεμικές σκηνές, εικόνες από τη θρησκευτική τους ζωή, παραστάσεις των ζωόμορφων θεών τους, που μοιάζουν με τα ασσυριακά έργα. Γενικά η τέχνη τους αντικατοπτρίζει τον ιδιότυπο τρόπο ζωής τους, γι' αυτό και ο χαρακτήρας της ήταν πολεμικός. Θρησκεία Την εξουσία των πόλεων την είχε ο βασιλέας, που κατοικούσε στη Χαττούσα και που τον θεωρούσαν ως τον πρώτο ιερέα της θεάς Αρίννας που ήταν μαζί με το θεό Τεσούμπ, οι δύο μεγαλύτεροι θεοί της θρησκείας των Χετταίων. Ιστορία Οι Χετταίοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στο πρώτο μισό της 2ης χιλιετίας π.Χ. στην ενδοχώρα της Μικράς Ασίας. Η ίδρυση του πρώτου χετταϊκού κράτους με πρωτεύουσα τη Άτοσσα (Χατούσσα, το σημερινό Bogazkoy, κοντά στην Άγκυρα) χρονολογείται στο 17ο αιώνα π.Χ. Κατά τη διάρκεια του 14ου αιώνα π.Χ. το κράτος αυτό ακολουθώντας επεκτατική πολιτική και προσαρτώντας εκτεταμένα εδάφη της Μικράς Ασίας και Συρίας εξελίχθηκε σταδιακά σε αυτοκρατορία. Μετά την κατάκτηση του Μιταννικού κράτους οι Χετταίοι προβάλλουν πλέον μετά την Αίγυπτο] ως δεύτερη υπερδύναμη της ανατολικής Μεσογείου στην Ύστερη εποχή του Χαλκού. Για έναν καί ήμισυ αιώνα περίπου Χετταίοι και Αιγύπτιοι εμπλέκονται σε πολιτικές και στρατιωτικές διαμάχες στη Συρία και την Παλαιστίνη, περιοχές του κοινού τους ενδιαφέροντος. Η αναπόφευκτη μεγάλη σύγκρουση λαμβάνει χώρα το 1275 π.Χ., έξω από το Καντές. Μετά τη μάχη αυτή, που προφανώς τελείωσε χωρίς νικητή, οι δύο αντίπαλες πλευρές αναπτύσσουν κατά παράδοξο τρόπο έντονη διπλωματική δραστηριότητα, η οποία καταλήγει λίγα χρόνια αργότερα στη σύνταξη ειρηνευτικής συνθήκης από τους Ραμσή Β' και Hattusili. Η Χεττιτική Αυτοκρατορία καταρρέει οριστικά στο τέλος του 12ου αιώνα, στα 1200 π.Χ., σε μια εποχή γενικής αναταραχής και πληθυσμιακών μετακινήσεων στην Εγγύς Ανατολή μετά από επιδρομές των Λαών της Θάλασσας που πιθανόν να ήταν Θρακοφρυγικές φυλές. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αμαζόνες και Χετταίοι *Αρσαβία *Ηγεμόνες Χαττίας *Βελλεροφόντης και Άγαστος Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Hittites.info *The Hittite Home Page *Arzawa, to the west, throws light on Hittites Category: Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Μικράς Ασίας